Australia
by australianLiquorice
Summary: Fic ambientado en la segunda guerra mundial. Cinco países con el objetivo de hundir a uno, pero coincidencias del destino hace que la poca humanidad que les quedaba salga de nuevo a flote. ¿Quién ganará al final?¿Lo perderán todo o ganarán lo que más desean?/ Multipairing, hetero y yaoi,/


_**Tras unos meses sin parar de estudiar, por fin ha llegado mis deseadas vacaciones de verano, y con ello, nuevas ideas para escribir fics mucho más elaborados. Empiezo la temporada con este enfocado en la segunda guerra mundial, mas centrado en el ataque de los países del eje sobre el país central de Oceanía. Siento el pésimo Summary, pero es lo que hay. Advierto que esto no va de solo una pareja, son muchas historias que van a girar entorno a una central. Pero los personajes principales no los desvelaré de entrada, ya los iréis descubriendo si lo deseáis. Lo que viene ahora es un prólogo como introducción a lo que va a ser la historia, por eso es algo corto. Espero que os guste. **_

_Dedicado especialmente este epílogo a un prusiano que insistía en salir reflejando su perfección._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

15 de Marzo de 1943, Sídney. Australia

"Aun los civiles que están siendo expuestos a las bombas no han sido rescatados. Un nauseabundo olor a sangre y a carne embriaga las calles. Pólvora, pérdidas, dolor. Ha sido horrible el primer enfrentamiento del día contra los australianos, pero hay que continuar. Mi hermano Ludwig aún no ha vuelto al campamento base, no sé qué estará haciendo. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado ahora. Hay asuntos que me preocupan más, aunque no conciernen a mi persona."

El albino dejó caer con pesadumbre su diario encima del escritorio, mientras levantaba la vista algo pesadamente. Llevaba días sin poder dormir, sin poder olvidar un hecho que había visto entre tanta miseria de guerra. Refregó las manos contra los rojos y cansados ojos, intentando recordar lo que había visto.

Se encontraba luchando en el bando Alemán junto al japonés por la caída de Australia, un factor importante que dañaría mucho a Inglaterra y su tropa, que era lo que precisamente buscaban. Todo había empezado unas semanas, cuando Hitler los había mandado hacia allí. Hasta hace tan solo dos días había peleado con gusto, orgulloso de la potencia del ejército alemán. Ahora, todo le parecía un asco.

-¿Por qué diablos tuve que ver yo eso? Yo soy el impresionante Prusia, no me van las cursilerías, kesesesese. –Rio el prusiano, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas y echándose a reír, pero esa risa se quebró pronto. En realidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le apetecía.

Se frotó las manos nerviosamente mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, o más bien, estaba obligado a hacerlo. -Hay que joderse…-Murmuró, cabreado consigo mismo por lo que estaba planeando hacer.- Unas muertes más, Gilbert. ¿Qué más te da ya? Kesesese.-Pero su discusión interna se vio interrumpida por un portazo de su hermano Ludwig, el cual venía con el brazo ensangrentado. Pese a estar moribundo, realmente sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía para seguir en pie.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO?!-Dijo el prusiano, yendo enseguida a ayudarle para poder llevarle hasta la silla del escritorio.-¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAN DADO, IDIOTA?! NO SE TE PUEDE DEJAR SOLO, SI ES QUE LO SABÍA.

El alemán atrapó el antebrazo del otro con su mano, y apretó fuertemente para acallarle. Gilbert le miró abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño, esperando a que empezase a hablar.

-Lo he visto, Gilbert. Estaba allí, entre los callejones .-Dijo medio gruñendo, mirándole con las pupilas muy dilatadas y rojas.

-Joder Ludwig, ni que estuvieras drogado.-Comentó su hermano, mientras se deshacía del agarre e iba a buscar unas vendas.

-Matthew estaba allí.-Dijo directamente el alemán, mirando por unos instantes fijamente al albino, atento al choque que tendría en el prusiano. Gilbert dejó caer la caja de vendas al suelo. No podía creer lo que acaba de oír.-Eso es imposible, y lo sabes.-Dijo con seriedad, sin girarse a mirar a su hermano.

-No, no lo es, Gilbert.-Ludwig sacó del bolsillo una especie de medalla, en la cual rezaba: Matthew Williams, comandante. La miró unos instantes, y luego la tiró hacia la mesa, y al caer en ella el albino la vio. Pocas cosas habían hecho en la vida del prusiano enmudecerse, pero esta era una de aquellas ocasiones. Rozó con los dedos aquél frío metal, entrecerrando los ojos, empezando a tenerlos anegados en lágrimas. Luego, de un golpe de rabia, tiró la mesa de un manotazo al suelo, a punto estando de romperla.

Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo, pensando en que cada vez más cosas le mantendrían ocupado en esas tierras. Primero, esos jóvenes, aquella amarga visión que le llevó a recordar aquel momento. Luego, la posibilidad de que Matthew en realidad no hubiera muerto aquel día. No pudo dejar de pensar en ello, y no lo haría.


End file.
